The present invention is unlike regular one piece wheels or rims, in that the present invention's wheel can rotate independent of any subject vehicle's drive system or can rotate in conjunction with said vehicle's drive system when the center hub and wheel of the present invention are coupled/locked together via a bolting or locking method. And, when mounted to said vehicle, the present invention, allows the uncoupling of the wheel from the center hub/spindle section, permitting a subject vehicle to be moved without interference of the vehicle's braking and drive systems; and the towing or pushing of a vehicle without necessity to un-mount the present invention from said vehicle's axles.
The present invention, also unlike present one piece wheels or rim, incorporates a bearing and race system which allows the center hub/spindle and wheel of the present invention to freely rotate relative to one another.